


At the Drive-In

by SweetHermitress



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Cecil is Human, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHermitress/pseuds/SweetHermitress
Summary: Cecil gets bored at the drive-in, so Carlos decides to liven things up.





	At the Drive-In

When Carlos had told him that the drive-in theater was running a special this weekend of movies from the forties, Cecil had expected classics like Meet Me in Saint Louis, not the B-movie I Accuse My Parents. Still, maybe it would prove interesting, Cecil thought generously as he paid for the popcorn. Carlos was so excited to go, he couldn’t rightly tell him no.

The projector rattled to life and the movie began. A morality tale about a naive young man who foolishly gets caught up in a world of crime, the movie was filled with implausible plot points, mediocre songs, and bad acting. Every time the leads made a stupid decision (which was often), Cecil turned to Carlos and commented on it.

“Carlos, if Jimmy just told the truth -“

“Quiet, Cecil.”

Then a few minutes later, “Why doesn’t Kitty just -“

“Quiet, Cecil!”

Silence for a few minutes, then, “If their Secret Police would only -“

“Cecil! No more comments!”

Pouting, Cecil slumped against the wheel. He may have been forbidden from making comments, but it didn’t stop him from snorting and scoffing at the characters’ poor decisions. After his third sarcastic “tuh!” Carlos dropped his popcorn.

“Querido, are you bored?” he asked snarkily.

Cecil felt himself blush. He knew Carlos had been looking forward to this, and here he was ruining the experience. 

Abruptly, Cecil felt Carlos’ firm hand reach over and begin massaging his crotch. 

“Is this more exciting?” Carlos purred.

Both surprised and aroused, all Cecil could manage was “Oh, Carlos!”

In a flash Carlos grabbed the lever to recline Cecil’s seat. He leaned over Cecil and unzipped his corduroys. Smiling, he worked Cecil’s cock, now growing harder, out of his pants. He stroked it a few times, slowly, until it was fully hard, then leaned over and took it into his mouth. He worked his tongue rapidly around the head, swirling it in circles. He took the entirety into his throat, reaching down to gently massage the balls before pulling down and licking them too as he stroked the head. He took Cecil’s length into his mouth, slowly bringing himself down to the base. As Carlos continued to work him, Cecil started to buck his hips. He grabbed Carlos by his perfect hair and pulled him up and down before finally shuddering a moan, yanking Carlos as far down his shaft as he could. Carlos bobbed up and down slowly a few moments, swallowing, before removing himself and sitting back up with a happy hum. Cecil pulled his seat back up, leaned over and kissed Carlos deeply.

“So much for the movie you wanted to see,” Cecil giggled.

“So much for the movie?” Carlos smirked, “Why do you think I wanted to come out to the drive-in tonight?”


End file.
